Soul in flames
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: ¿Quieres que cambie?espero que entiendas que no es sencillo, ¿Me odias? primero tómate la molestia de conocerme...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia [lo sé, debo seguir con las otras 2 :S] bueno..a ver que tal y mmm no se que rayos pasa con mi "creatividad" para hacer títulos :P

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Soul in flames **

**Chapter 1**

_Simplemente no entiendo que hay de malo en mi, nadie se me acerca, se burlan de mi, me molestan, ¿qué les he hecho yo para que me traten de esta forma?..._

_Me llamo Eveline, tengo años de edad y entreno para convertime en santo de Atena aunque, sinceramente, no entiendo por qué lo hago, soy una chica debil, de hecho, no me gusta mucho pelear, dudo mucho que yo pudiera ser apta como santo, siento que, sería muy inútil._

_Mis "hermanos" entrenan duro, bueno la verdad creo que solamente Aspros entrena, Defteros tiene que ocultarse y se le prohíbe entrenar, me parece una cuestión muy injusta. Defteros siempre trata de darme ánimo para que siga con mi entrenamiento, dice que no debo desanimarme, que con el tiempo me volveré más fuerte, diario entreno con él, a escondidas claro, me sorprende todo su potencial, ¿cómo es posible que él...no exista para los demás? ,que tontería._

_De verdad esto me molesta mucho, de nueva cuenta...los demás aspirantes me han golpeado sin razón aparente, me provocaron una herida profunda en la pierna y me dislocaron mi brazo...mi odio hacia ellos crece poco a poco...no se cuánto tiempo podré aguantar todo esto..._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**Santuario de Atena, 10 años depués.**

En el coliseo del Santuario se encuentra un grupo pequeño de caballeros y aspirantes, todos observan sorprendidos una pelea de entrenamiento. Pueden escucharse gritos de ánimo, chiflidos, exclamaciones, rocas quebrándose y los golpes de ambos combatientes. Un último ruido, un crujido de huesos y un grito sofocado, ya solamente se aprecia a un caballero frente al cuerpo sin vida de un aspirante.

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo, ha matado a otro

—Aún no logro entender el por qué lo hace, y yo que creía que ella no mataba ni a una mosca

—mmm para serte honesto Sísifo...es una chica demasiado agresiva a la hora de entrenar, además ella es un santo de plata, tiene más experiencia y solo asesina a los aspirantes, cuando pelea con otro caballero pues...es muy distinto

—Según Aspros, Eveline desarrollo cierto rencor hacia los aspirantes y por eso los elimina mmm creo que su rencor es porque cuando ella era aspirante...la discriminaban o algo así...eso no me quedo muy claro

—Pero, debería entender que todos los que ha asesinado no son como sus antiguos compañeros, es un odio muy mmm estúpido creo yo

—mmm ¿irías tú a explicarle eso, El Cid?

—Que lo haga Aspros, el es su "hermano" después de todo

—Ya lo intentó, Eveline se niega a escucharlo

—Entiendo-suspira y sacude su cabeza—¿crees que el Patriarca quiera hablar con ella?

—Es lo más probable — Sísifo mira hacia las escaleras del coliseo— mira, creo que ya la mandaron a llamar

—...

—Me gustaría saber qué le podría decir

—mmm le puede reclamar por andar matando gente sin razón

—Creo que...la acompañaré

* * *

Mmm hasta aquí este capitulo..¿o será introducción? Jeje. Pues ¿qué puedo decirles?. Si les convence un poco este fic, les agradeceré que me sigan con la lectura :).

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas NO me pertenecen :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

—Sísifo, no creo que a Eveline le agrade la idea de que la escoltes a la sala del Patriarca

—ahmm ¿qué puede hacerme?, no me mataría...supongo

—Tu sabes que podría pasar—El Cid mira a las escaleras del coliseo—ahí viene

—Hola Eveline—saluda Sísifo a la chica

—Hola— fue la respuesta cortante de Eveline

—Espera—voltea a ver a su amigo— ahora vuelvo— dice antes de ir tras la chica—Eveline detente

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo, mmm ¿irás con el Patriarca?

—Esa es la idea

—Bien, en ese caso yo, yo te...escoltaré

—mmm no hay necesidad, no iré a ningún otro lado ¿no confías en mi?

—No, por lo general siempre te escapas o te desapareces, y eso ya empezó a molestar al Patriarca

—Lo sé, por eso esta vez si iré con él

—Bien, aun así te vigilaré-dijo Sísifo divertido

—ja esta bien

**Sala del Patriarca**

Sísifo deja a Eveline en la entrada a la sala. Al entrar, la chica se inclina respetuosamente ante el Patriarca Sage.

—Su Santidad, ¿para que me ha mandado a llamar?—pregunta de un modo inocente

—Eveline, conoces muy bien la razón por la que te he llamado— mira fijamente a la chica— no es necesario que te quedes inclinada, puedes ponerte de pie

—Yo...si, si sé porque me llamó

—Eveline, no debes seguir con este comportamiento, no puedes quitarle la vida a cuanto aspirante se te cruce en el camino

—Pero yo...

—Espera, aún no termino—haciéndole una seña con la mano para que guarde silencio— conozco tus razones, y permíteme decirte que tu odio hacia esos chicos que ni siquiera conoces, es algo sin sentido

—Es algo inevitable, lo hago por...por reflejo, ellos son débiles no saben defenderse

—Son aspirantes Eveline—responde seriamente—Te diré una cosa, si vuelvo a enterarme que has asesinado a otro aspirante, me temo que tendré que exiliarte del Santuario y además deberás dejar tu armadura

—P-pero...

—No voy a discutir, puedes retirarte

Eveline sale molesta de la Sala del Patriarca, asustando un poco a Sísifo por su repentino cambio de humor, y empieza a bajar rápidamente hacia Piscis.

—Espera—grita Sísifo solo para ser ignorado— pff ¿me pregunto qué le habrá dicho?

—No puedo creerlo, estoy metida en un problema— pensaba la chica

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

—¿uh?— se detiene y voltea—no me pasa nada ¿por qué crees que me pasa algo?

—Porque...mis rosas ahora son ceniza, y fuiste tú quien las quemó

—Oh vaya, lo lamento Albafica

—¿Por qué estas molesta?

—Por culpa de mis estupideces

—mmm ¿como?— Albafica enarca una ceja

—Argh no quiero hablar ahora— se aleja corriendo

—Que curiosa es— piensa Albafica

**Templo de Géminis**

La amazona entró furiosa al templo de los gemelos y aventaba o quemaba todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino. Al calmarse un poco, simplemente se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a meditar lo que le dijo el Patriarca, en efecto, él tenía razón pero, a ella no le resultaría tan fácil cambiar su forma de ser, de pensar, o de ver a los demás en poco tiempo, su carácter se había ido formando a lo largo de su vida.

Se sentía perdida, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para que pudiera guiarse y lograr cambiar, sin embargo, en el Santuario muchos le temían, muchos santos la rechazaban por su comportamiento o bien preferían guardar su distancia por lo mismo. Su único apoyo podrían ser sus "hermanos", pero no quería hablar nada con Aspros y Defteros no le parecía una buena opción, no sabía cómo podría ayudarla si tenía que estar encerrado, lejos de todo, no podría saber que perspectivas tiene él sobre lo que lo rodea.

—Estoy…perdida—suspira

—Eve…¿qué ocurre?—se escucha una voz detrás de ella

—Ocurre que, si vuelvo a mmm matar a otro aspirante seré exiliada

—Ahh entiendo, supongo que ha de ser algo difícil para ti ¿no?

—Exacto, mi odio hacia los aspirantes no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana

—bah estoy seguro que solo están esperando a que cometas un pequeño error para deshacerte de ti

—eje si—supira— Defteros ¿qué hago?

—ahmm no lo sé, cambiar todas las ideas que tienes en esa cabecita loca me parece realmente difícil, eres una cabeza dura

—Defteros…es en serio

-Lo sé, yo hablaba en serio— la abraza— mmm podrías hablar con Aspros, con Sísifo, con Degel o, o ,o incluso Asmita o Albafica

—Con Aspros no quiero hablar porque me saldrá con el típico "te lo dije" y se va a aventar un sermón muy, muy, largo, Sísifo uhmm me incomoda estar con él, Degel si es buena opción, claro si Kardia no estuviera siempre con él, ¿quién rayos es Asmita? y Albafica uhmm no lo sé y ¿por qué debería hablar con los santos dorados? ¿no puedo hablar con los santos de plata?

—Te sugerí a los santos de oro porque es menos factible que quieras…o puedas matarlos si te hacen enojar, si vas con otros pues…la verdad no sé cómo reacciones

—Solo mato aspirantes— dice muy segura

—Mejor hay que prevenir….ahh y Asmita es el guardián de virgo

—¿Hay un guardián en virgo?

—Si, no me digas que nunca lo has visto

—No, de hecho no

—Vaya, ya ni yo que me paseo por las 12 casas a escondidas —dice Defteros en tono burlón— ahora, con respecto a éste desorden… Aspros se molestará mucho contigo

—Por eso lo arreglaré antes de que vuelva

—ajaja está bien

**Templo de Sagitario**

—Entonces…¿eso le dijo el Patriarca?

—Si, pero no entiendo porque se enojó tanto

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que odia que le digan qué hacer pues…no sé

—¿Crees que podamos ayudarla?

—¿Podamos?

—Anda, de un modo u otro es nuestra compañera de armas

—Está bien, está bien pero….. no se me ocurre nada—El Cid se lleva una mano a la barbilla— ¿qué tal si le damos un alumno?

—¿Y si en un momento de locura lo mata?

—El punto es que no lo haga

—¿Quién querría ser su alumno?

—Buena pregunta

—¡Tio!— se escucha en la entrada del templo

Sísifo le muestra una sonrisa a El Cid en cuanto escucha esta voz, al parecer se le había ocurrido algo

—No lo vayas a mandar a él

—¿Por qué no?, además Regulus no es un aspirante cualquiera, de hecho ya se le puede etiquetar como santo de oro, yo creo que lo respetaría

—Estás mandando al pobre chico a una fosa

—No es cierto, además tú y yo tenemos que salir del santuario en unos días y creo que Regulus necesita a alguien que lo supervise en su entrenamiento

—Pues allá tú

* * *

ahh el segundo capítulo de este raro fic :P jeje


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas NO me pertenecen**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

—Tranquilo Cid, sé lo que hago

—Ya dije, allá tú—El Cid se oculta en las sombras

—¡Estoy en mi habitación Regulus!—grita Sísifo para que el niño lo escuchara

—Te estaba buscando—Regulus entra a la habitación— me angustié al saber que otro aprendiz ha muerto

—La noticia corrió rápido— susurra el arquero

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?¿lo sabes?

—Si, si lo sé

—...fue ella ¿no es así?

—En efecto

—¿Qué ocurre con esa chica? ¿qué anda mal en su cabeza?—dice Regulus molesto

—Ya le llamaron la atención, tiene solo una oportunidad para cambiar

—Ahh...

—...Y yo pienso ayudarla

—¿C-cómo?

—La voy a ayudar, es obvio que sólo está confundida

—Bueno...pero ¿cómo la ayudarías?

—Contigo

—¿...ehh?

—Regulus—suspira—yo saldré en una misión junto a El Cid y...pensé que...quizás ella te pueda ayudar con tu entrenamiento mientras no estoy

—Creí que necesitaba aprender de un santo dorado ¿no?

—De ella aprenderías cosas básicas, básicamete ella solo supervisaría que practiques tus técnicas y las mejores

—Y..¿sólo me entrenaría a mí?, ¿qué hay de Yato?

—Pues...a parte de mí...hay alguien más entrenándolo, por lo que no hay problema con él

—Pero...

—Pero...¿qué?—dice Sísifo suavemente

—¿Y si Eveline quiere matarme?

—Lo dudo mucho

—Espera tío, dijiste que pensabas ayudarla...conmigo ¿yo que puedo hacer?

—Si ella accede a apoyarte con tu entrenamiento, tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo contigo y así, tu puedes ayudarla a cambiar sus perspectivas

—Eso si no me mata antes

—No lo hará, no se arriesgaría a matarte

—Ahh entonces ...¿estoy a salvo?— pregunta el niño mintras Sísifo asiente— genial...creo

—Tranqulo—Sísifo revuelve el cabello del menor— estarás bien

—¿Ella ya lo sabe?

—No, se lo comentaré mañana

—uuu que nervios

—Jeje si, quizás me arriesgo...a recibir una bofetafa

—mmm

—Deberías seguir practicando

—A...si ya voy, te veré alrato

—Claro—dice Sísifo mientras lo ve salir entusiasmado

—No parecía muy convencido

—Creeme Cid, secretamente el quiere conocerla un poco mejor—sonríe— aunque no lo parecía le agradó la idea

—Ahora, solo te falta convencerla

— Así es

—Pues suerte— dice seriamente—yo también me iré a entrenar— dice mientras sale del templo

—Intentarás afilar más tu espada ¿no es así?—piensa Sísifo— yo se que lo lograrás

**A la mañana siguiente**

Sísifo estaba pensando sobre si llevar a Regulus a conocer a Eveline o dejar que el menor siguiera durmiendo y que la chica se presentara ante él después.

—Creo que mejor dejo que descanse—dice mientras ve a Regulus dormir

—Tío—dice el menor suavemente

—Vaya,¿estabas despierto?

—Si, estuve pensando en cómo podré convivir con ella

—hmm ¿quisieras acompañarme a decirle?

—Claro, vamos

—Primero arreglate—dice sonriendo

—Oh, es verdad, esperame un poco

—Si, yo espero

Sísifo y Regulus comenzaron a bajar los templos, dispuestos a ir a la cabaña de la amazona. Regulus seguía pensando en su quizás futura convivencia con la chica, mientras que Sísifo empezó a dudar de su elección. Al llegar a la cabaña, el arquero respiró profundamente y le pidió a su sobrino que lo esperara un momento fuera.

—Por favor quédate un momento aquí

—Ah...claro, espero

—Bien aquí voy—pensó Sísifo mientras toca la puerta— vaya, o está dormida o ya no está

—¿Y si entras?...bueno, ya llamaste en la puerta

—Pues, a ver que ocurre—dice mientras abre la puerta—Eveline...Eveline—susurra

—¿No está?

—Ella...espera—se acerca a la cama y ve a la chica tendida

—¿Duerme?—dice Regulus asomándose

—Al parecer si—mueve lentamente a la chica—Eveline...Eveline

—hmmm

—Me escuchó—la mueve un poco más—despierta, necesito hablar contigo

—hmmm ¿Sísifo?—dice adormilada—¿qué quieres?

—Siéntate por favor

—Está bien—dice incorporándose—ahh...volteate un momento

—Claro—en cuanto Sísifo voltea la chica se pone su máscara

—Listo, ¿que quieres?—dice un poco más despierta

—Venía a...pedirte un favor

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—mmm pues verás, saldré con El Cid por unos días, quizás más quizás menos

—...aja

—Y yo quería preguntarte si podrías ayudar a Regulus con su entrenamiento mientras no estoy

—¿A quién?

—Regulus...es mi sobrino

—Ahh, el niño con el que llegaste no hace mucho

—Si el

—Es un aprendiz...un niño

—¿Y tu punto cuál es?—dice haciéndose el inocente

—¿Bromeas verdad?

—No, de verdad quiero que lo ayudes

—No puedo, sabes como soy con respecto a los aprendices

—Escucha, sé lo que te dijo el Patriarca y, pienso que tal vez esto podría ayudarte

—No sé, aunque no lo mate...¿qué tal que lo lastimo?

—Confío en que no lo harás, sé que podrás controlar tus impulsos

—...pues, podría intentarlo

—Bien, ¿quieres conocerlo?

—Tengo que

—Claro—Sísifo mira a la puerta—Regulus, entra

—Esta bien—dice el menor mientras entra con paso lento

—Regulus, te presento a Eveline

—Hola, mucho gusto

—ahmm igualmente—la habitación quedó en silencio—...y... ¿cuándo te vas Sísifo?

—Se supone que mañana, o tal vez hoy por la noche

—¿Tan pronto?, rayos...y yo que hubiera querido que por lo menos un día nos supervisaras

—Puedo hacerlo hoy

—Lo sé, pero...no tengo ganas de entrenar hoy

—mmm está bien, entonces...comenzarás mañana Regulus—dice mirándolo

—Entonces, ¿tengo el día libre?

—No, empezarás mañana con ella, hoy entrenas conmigo

—Que mal—dice bajando la vista—bueno, nos vemos mañana Eveline—dice mientras sale de la cabaña

—S—si hasta mañana

—Bien, yo me ire igual, tal vez te vea después

—hmm

—¿Qué harás en todo el día?

—No sé

—jaja está bien, adiós

—Adiós

Tras la salida de Sísifo, Eveline se recostó de nuevo en su cama llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, no sabía si él estaba tratando de ayudarla o perjudicarla.

—¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?...y yo qie creía que mi situación no podría empeorar—dice mientras juega con un mechón de cabello—necesito hablar con alguien...

Cuando se decidió con quien hablar, se levantó de su cama y se arregló, después de esto se dirigió a las doce casas. Seguiría el consejo de Defteros e iría a hablar con algún caballero dorado, claro su relación con ellos no era muy buena, por no decir que era pésima, sin embargo algunos de ellos no la rechazaban y accederían a escucharla.

—Tal vez...tome una mala decisión al venir aquí—dice mirando la entrada de Acuario—bueno, no tengo nada que perder—dice al entrar—¡DEGEL! ¿estás en casa?

—Aquí estoy, no necesitas gritar

—Ah lo lamento

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—mmm yo necesito hablar con alguien

—Oh, toma asiento

—...ah...gracias

—Bien— toma asiento— ¿qué sucede?

—Bueno, supongo que sabes en qué situación estoy

—ahmm no, lo lamento pero lo ignoro

—ahh…¿sabes cómo soy…con respecto a los aprendices no?

—Si, eso si lo sé

—Pues mi problema es ese

—…—le hace un ademán con la mano para que continúe

—El Patriarca me dijo que si vuelvo a hacer…lo que hago…me exiliará

—Ya veo, realmente tienes un problema

—Lo sé, y Sísifo me lo empeoró más

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que…Sísifo me dio un alumno

—Vaya, eso me…me parece muy inteligente

—¿Inteligente?

—Si, creo que puedo comprender a Sísifo

—Pues…explícame porque yo no entiendo

—Mira, yo creo que…¿espera…Sísifo lo sabía?

—Si, no sé como se enteró pero lo sabía

—mmm bueno regresando a lo anterior, pienso que el que tú tengas un alumno te ayudara a…bueno volverte más "tolerante" con los aprendices, si estás bajo aviso, sabe que no tratarás de ehmm asesinarlo

—No comparto esa idea

—Tú tranquila, todo saldrá bien

—Eso espero—suspira—cambiando de tema…¿me prestarías un libro?

—ahh claro…¿cuál?

—No lo sé, el que sea supongo—juega con su cabello—uno que pienses que pueda gustarme

—De a cuerdo, espera un poco

—Si, yo espero—Eveline empieza a caminar en círculos por el templo

—Bien, encontré éste

—"La Bella y la Bestia"…ya lo había leído

—Oh, bueno si quieres busco otro

—Ah no, este me gusta jeje, podría leerlo miles de veces

—Me alegra que no seas como Kardia con respecto a los libros

—Tsss no me compares con ese bicho

—Oh lo lamento…sabes…no entiendo porque te odia

—Nee ni yo, jamás trató conmigo pero bueno…el 95% de las personas del Santuario me odian así que…no importa—suspira—bueno, gracias por escucharme Degel

—Cuando quieras, aquí estaré

—Si, pero no siempre estás solo, casi siempre estás con Kardia

—Cuando tengas suerte estaré solo

—Te veré luego

La joven emprendió su recorrido de vuelta a su cabaña, al pasar por Escorpión tuvo un mal recibimiento por parte del guardián de éste templo, además de recibir uno que otro insulto y un desafío. A pesar de que Kardia la odiaba, le parecía una chica bastante interesante y aunque no la consideraba una rival lo suficientemente fuerte como para encender el fuego de su vida, pensaba que sería entretenido pelear contra ella. Eveline rechazó el desafío de Kardia, conoce muy bien el nivel de pelea de un caballero dorado y sabe que no tiene oportunidad alguna contra él.

Al pasar por Libra se topó con Dohko y lo único que hubo aquí fue un silencio total, Dohko le era indiferente a la chica y viceversa, así que siguió con su camino, por lo menos entre ellos no había problemas.

—uff cuanta tensión, odio esa sensación—mira hacia el frente— la casa de virgo, hace un rato que subí no vi…o sentí a su guardián, me pregunto porque jamás lo he visto—entra al templo—bueno, mejor cruzo rápido, no me gustaría que el guardián si es que está me empiece a reclamar por no pedirle permiso para cruzar—empieza a correr

—Oh has vuelto

—….— la joven se quedó helada

—¿Sabes que no debes cruzar los templos sin permiso?

—S-si—voltea y se inclina a modo de disculpa—lo-lo lamento, ¿me permite cruzar? uh—busca al caballero con la mirada—disculpe ¿dónde se encuentra?

—Detrás de ti—susurra

—¡AHHH! —Eveline analiza a la figura frente a ella— es….una ilusión

—Vaya, te diste cuenta muy rápido—sonríe

—Supongo que no soy muy fácil de engañar

—Tal vez—la ilusión desaparece

—Que extraño—estaba a punto de empezar a caminar pero el caballero la llama de nuevo

—Aún no he dicho que puedes cruzar—se empieza a acercar a la chica

—urgh…

—Tranquila, solo quiero saber tu nombre ya que al parecer eres tú quien siempre cruza mi templo sin pedir permiso

—hmp le dirás al Patriarca ¿no es así?

—mmm no ¿por qué habría de decirle?

—¿Por…qué no habrías de decirle?

—Yo sólo quiero saber quien eres

—Oh rayos— piensa— con que él es….ouch lo olvidé

—Te estoy esperando

—Él es…es—piensa un poco antes de hablar en voz alta—…Asmita

—ahmm no, Asmita soy yo, yo te pregunte TU nombre

—Yo…yo soy Eveline

—mmm "Doncella encantadora" —dice Asmita haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja

—¿D-disculpe?

—Eso significa tu nombre ¿no?

—Ah yo creo que sí, aunque a mi me habían dicho otro significado

—Bueno, yo sólo conozco ese

—E-está bien

—Pareces alterada—Asmita extiende la mano tratando de alcanzar a la chica

—eh ¿qué hace?

—Quiero sentirte—Asmita estaba a punto de tocar la máscara de la chica pero ésta se hace para atrás

—¿Cómo? —dice mientras ve que la mano del chico toca su pecho

—Vaya, tu corazón está acelerado

—Argh— retira la mano de Asmita—¿para qué quería sentirme?

—Por que no puedo verte

—Tal vez podría si abriera los ojos

—mmm aunque hiciera eso no podría verte, soy...ciego

—…yo no sabía, perdóneme si lo ofendí

—No te preocupes—sonríe—y no me hables de "tu" que dudo mucho que tengamos gran diferencia de edad

—Oh…¿qué edad tiene...tienes? perdón

—16, cumpliré los 17—dice mientras Eveline hace ruidos extraños con la boca—oh ¿qué sucede?

—Que yo ya tengo 18

—Ahí está, y tú me hablas como si fuera mayor

—Bueno, eres un Santo de un rango más alto que el mío, es…respeto

—Pues la verdad no creo que le hables así a los demás Santos dorados ¿o si? —pregunta recibiendo silencio—ajá lo sabía

—Bueno…le hablamos de "usted" a la señorita Atena y es una niña todavía

—Cierto, tienes razón, pero ella es nuestra diosa

—….—Asmita aprovecha ese pequeño momento de distracción por parte de la chica para tratar de tocar su rostro nuevamente, cosa que logró pero se llevó una sorpresa

—¿Qué…?

—Estás tocando mi máscara

—¿Máscara?

—Si, los santos femeninos debemos usar una máscara—toma la mano de Asmita

—¿Por qué?

—Es…una regla, la mujer caballero que sea vista sin su máscara…debe amar o matar a quien vio su rostro

—Vaya…¿te la quitarías?

—hmm ¿no me escuchaste?

—Si, y yo te dije que era ciego

—mmm yo…no sé

—Anda, nadie sabrá que te la quitaste frente a mí

—mmm está bien—se quita su máscara y baja la mirada

—¿Ya te la quitaste?

—Si—lleva la mano de Asmita hacia su rostro

—mmm—empieza a recorrer el rostro de la chica—dime…¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—¿Con el hecho de que he visto tu rostro?

—No me digas eso…mientes ¿verdad?

—No, no sé exactamente cómo seas pero…puedo darme una pequeña, muy pequeña idea con tocar tu rostro

—No, no me has visto

—Claro que sí—ríe—¿qué harás?

—Nada, porque no me has visto—dice y mira a Asmita con una gran sonrisa—si me viste…uff no sé que pensar—se deja caer de rodillas

—Tranquila—le da unas palmadas en la espalda

—¿Tranquila?¿cómo voy a estar tranquila?, Asmita, yo tengo mi orgullo de amazona

—Entonces me matarás

—No

—¿Me amarás?

—No puedo amarte, apenas y te conozco

—Lo sé

—argh te odio

—¿Por qué me odias? apenas y me conoces

—…yo—mira hacia el suelo

—Mira…ponte tu máscara y finge que no te conocí

—¿ehh?

—Si mira, te pones tu máscara, te vas de mi templo y cada quien sigue con su vida como si JAMÁS nos hubiéramos hablado

—Asmita….no puedo

—¿Por qué?

—Me agradaste

—Dijiste que me odiabas

—Lo sé, cuando me pongo nerviosa suelo decir y hacer cosas sin sentido, perdóname

—mmm no tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo el que te provocó

—Bueno…será una disculpa mutua—sonríe—y tomé una decisión

—¿ehh?

—No puedo matarte, pero tampoco te voy a amar

—No te comprendo

—Podría quererte, como…un amigo si eso te parece, pero mi cariño no pasaría a más

—De acuerdo

—Yo…tengo que irme…vendré después

—Yo de aquí no me iré

—Ok—se va corriendo

—je…que graciosa—dice mientras se va a meditar

—pff que caballero tan curioso—piensa Eveline mientras baja a Leo—pero es agradable…un momento…rayos, el libro de Degel—truena los dedos—bueno no pienso volver…iré mañana, oww Degel me matará si algo le pasa a su libro….

* * *

Eeeeee capítulo 3 /o.o/ jeje esta historia me parece que no tiene pies ni cabeza xD ;_; pero agradecería algún comentario para ver que puedo hacer o mejorar ._.

Gracias por su atención :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas NO me pertenecen :)**

* * *

—Que graciosa es**—**piensa Asmita mientras sonríe**—**alguno de estos días me gustaría tener una conversación descente con ella**—**ríe y empieza a caminar, pero logra patear levemente algo**—**...uhmm...**—**se agacha y recoge el objeto**—**...un libro,me pregunto si es de ella, y si es el caso, si sabe que lo dejó aquí**—**pasa su mano por el lomo y la portada**—**¿debería devolvérselo, o esperar a que vuelva por el?...ya sé, se lo devolveré...uhmm no, ¿cómo saber donde está?,además no me agradaría que me empezaran a interrogar por salir de mi templo**—**suspira y sopla su flequillo

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

—jumm no puede ser, yo que pedí el libro para entretenerme hoy...y resulta que lo olvido en Virgo y no me digno a volver por el**—**suspira**—**supongo que iré a entrenar...aghh justamente lo que no quería hacer hoy.

La chica camina hacia la zona de entrenamiento. En cuanto puso un pie dentro de esta, todos los que se encontraban ahí la miraron y empezaron a susurrar. Era algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado y no le molestaba, aunque no estaba segura si le gustaba o no ser conocida como una "asesina de aspirantes", prefirió ignorar los susurros y siguió caminando.

—Entonces...el señor Sísifo saldrá en una misión

—Si

—Y tu...quedarás bajo el "cuidado" de...de...

—¿Eveline?, si

—Que horror, pobre de ti

—Yato yo...no creo que me valla tan mal con ella

—Eso dices tu**—**agita los brazos**—**es una chica completamente desquiciada, mata por placer y...y...

—¿Y?, los aspirantes tambien llegan a matarse los unos a los otros

—Si pero...son peleas más parejas, ella es un santo de plata, tiene más experiencia**—**agita a su amigo**—**imagina cuantas armaduras pudieron haber sido ganadas ya

—Si bastantes**—**suspira**—**vele el lado "bueno",cada vez tienes menos competencia

—Regulus, este no es asunto de risa

—Yo no me estoy riendo**—**lo mira**—**de hecho me parece horrible lo que hace

—Entonces ¿por qué la defiendes?

—No sé**—**sonríe**—**me gustaría agradarle

—Yo creo que te matará

—ahh gracias Yato**—**lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados**—**yo sé que le agradaré**—**sonríe nuevamente**—**soy encantador, mírame**—**le muestra a Yato una cara tierna

—A lo mejor la ternura le da asco y quiera matarte más rápido

—Bueno pues...tu quieres que me mate

—No, no quiero eso**—**susurra

—Bien, olvidemos eso**—**sacude su cabello**—**entrenemos**—**se pone en posición

—Por supuesto**—**sonríe e imita a Regulus

—Bien, prepárate**—**antes de poder moverse Regulus es golpeado y tirado bruscamente al suelo**—**aggg

—...gané

—uff ¿nunca te enseñaron a no atacar por la espalda?

—Si,pero...¿crees que al enemigo le importará si estás distraído?

—Aún asi atacar por la espalda es de cobardes

—Yato shhh**—**Regulus se pone nervioso**—**ahh y tu deja de pisarme

—De acuerdo**—**Eveline quita su pie del pecho de Regulus

—Gracias**—**se sienta y se sacude**—**creí que no querías entrenar hoy**—**la mira extrañado

—Bien...cambié de opinión**—**voltea hacia Yato**—**¿me llamaste cobarde no es así?**—**se acerca rápidamente a él y lo toma por la playera

—Eveline NO**—**dice Regulus lanzándose hacia la chica y jalarla por los brazos

—No...¿qué?**—**trata de alejar al chico

—No lo mates

—ahh Regulus busca ayuda**—**Yato se empieza a jalar

—Suéltalo, por favor

—Bien**—**suspira y suelta a Yato, quien empieza a sobarse

—¿Qué les haces?, eres una abusiva

—Pues este chico**—**señala a Yato**—**me provocó, me llamó cobarde

—Lo eres, atacaste por la espalda

—Mira...tu mejor ya cállate

—Yo solo...venía para empezar a entrenar a Regulus

—¿Qué puedes enseñarle tú que no pueda enseñarle Sísifo?

—Esa es la misma pregunta que me hacía yo

—El señor Sísifo piensa que puede ayudarlo a mejorar en...técnica**—**interviene Yato levantándose y mirando a Eveline**—**solo pudiste jalonearme gracias a que me tomaste desprevenido

—Yato cállate

—Señorita Corinne**—**la mira

—Yato...eres un aprendiz tonto**—**niega con la cabeza**—**no te metas en problemas con la mata aprendices

—Pero...

—Ya Yato**—**Regulus le tapa la boca

—Corinne, lárgate y entrena a tu alumno autoasignado en otra parte

—hmm**—**se cruza de brazos**—**oblígame a irme**—**sonríe por debajo de su máscara

—No quieres que lo haga

—Si quiero**—**se posiciona**—**anda, enseñale a tu nuevo alumno que es lo que puedes hacer

—Bien**—**dice resignada**—**¿lista?

—Obvio si**—**ríe

—Aquí voy**—**piensa y empieza a correr hacia su compañera. Al estar a corta distancia de ella intenta darle una patada

—jaja lenta**—**dice Corinne mientras salta

—¿A quién le dices lenta?**—**voltea rápidamente logrando golpearla

—Ok, lenta no...débil

—No me provoques Corinne

—Pelea con todas tus fuerzas entonces

Eveline se lanza molesta sobre Corinne, y jalándola de la blusa la avienta contra unas rocas, acto seguido da un brinco y trata de patearla en el estómago.

—Esa estuvo cerca**—**dice Corinne esquivando el golpe**—**ahora es mi turno**—**golpea con su pierna el cuello de Eveline y la tira, luego coloca su pie sobre su cuello y empieza a asfixiarla**—**¿qué te ocurre?, ¿quieres morir así?

Desesperada por quitársela de encima, Eveline la agarra por el tobillo y con esfuerzo logra aventarla lejos, provocando que Corinne cayera sobre Yato.

—Sabía que debíamos alejarnos de aquí**—**dice Yato sofocándose

—uff...perdóname**—**la chica se levanta y ayuda a Yato a ponerse de pie**—**tienes razón, deberían alejarse un poco**—**lo empuja un poco hacia atrás

—¿Pelearán usando su cosmos?**—**pregunta Regulus emocionado

—Eso lo hará más entretenido**—**mira fijamente a Eveline**—**cuidado o te dolerá**—**enciende su cosmos**—**Lightning Vortex!

—hm**—**imita a su compañera

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

—uh...este cosmos**—**susurra Defteros**—**...no puede ser...Eveline ¿qué haces?**—**sale de su escondite y va con Aspros**—** Aspros...¿sientes eso?

—Por supuesto que sí**—**responde desinteresado

—Y...¿no piensas hacer nada?

—¿Qué podría hacer?

—Detenerla...si asesina a alguien más será exiliada

—uhmm no sabía eso**—**mira fijamente a su hermano**—**bueno, si es exiliada lo tendrá bien merecido, nunca hizo caso a mis advertencias

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, es nuestra hermana

—El que nosotros digamos eso...no lo vuelve realidad**—**se recarga en un pilar y se cruza de brazos

—Aspros...

—Tranquilo...no pasará nada malo...espero**—**susurra lo último

—Aspros...si quieres causarle una buena impresión al Patriarca...y lograr que te elija como sucesor...¿no crees que te serviría ayudar a Eveline?

—Tienes razón, de acuerdo, ire a detenerla

—¡Aspros!**—**al escuchar una tercera voz Defteros busca ocultarse rápidamente

—¿uh?**—**se voltea para ver quién lo llama**—**oh Asmita, ¿que te trae por aquí?

—Sabía que no era buena idea**—**piensa**—**Yo...tengo la intención de devolver este libro**—**se lo muestra**—** a...un Santo Femenino que lo olvidó en mi templo

—Ya veo**—**mira fijamente al rubio**—**la buscabas por medio de su cosmos, ¿no es así?

—Así es, y me detuve un poco fuera de tu templo al sentir su cosmos explotando

—Entonces...buscas a Eveline

—ahmm si, ¿acaso la conoces?

—Sí, prácticamente todos en el Santuario la conocen y algunos le temen**—**mira de reojo a Asmita**—**si quieres...yo puedo devolverle el libro

—Gracias pero...prefiero regresarselo yo mismo

—Eso es algo que no te conviene, es...muy peligrosa**—**dice tratando de persuadir a Asmita

—Aunque lo sea...soy un caballero dorado, no podría hacer mucho en mi contra

—Te lo digo por tu bien, lo más conveniente es que te mantengas alejado de ella**—**se acerca a él y trata de tomar el libro**—**por eso te ofrezco a llevarle yo el libro

—Agradezco tu oferta Aspros**—**sujeta el objeto con fuerza**—**pero no, supongo que se lo devolveré cuando pase de nuevo por mi templo**—**sonríe de lado**—**que tengas una buena tarde**—**inclina la cabeza, da media vuelta y se retira

—Es un poco necio**—**piensa Aspros

—Hermano...¿qué fue todo eso?

—Solamente intenté convencerlo de no acercarse a nuestra hermana

—¿Eso es bueno?, ¿qué ganas haciendo que se aleje?

—Mira Defteros...Eveline...es mal vista en el Santuario, Asmita...también, en cierto modo, a muchos les parece extraño su comportamiento, sus ideas, el que se aisle, etc**—**mira a su gemelo**—**si dejo que se relacione con Eveline...la verían de un modo peor

—hmmm...a Virgo solo le vi intención de devolverle el mentado libro

—Para hacerlo salir de su templo y buscarla...ha de tener otra razón

—Bien**—**suspira**—**has de saber lo que haces

—Claro que sí**—**sonríe**—**ahora...voy a evitar que la niñita haga tonterías, volveré pronto**—**sale del templo

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

En la zona de entrenamiento, las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, los cosmos de ambas chicas chocaban una y otra vez.

Regulus y Yato se vieron forzados a buscar refugio, ya que las chicas empezaron a atacarse bruscamente y sus ataques llegaban a desviarse.

Corinne se veia cansada, respirabade manera agitada y esquivaba con trabajo los golpes de Eveline, mientras que ella parecía haber perdido por completo el control y buscaba matar a cualquier costo a su compañera.

—Ya no me gustó el rumbo que tomo esto Yato

—La verdad a mi tampoco**—**mira a Regulus**—**¿qué podemos hacer?

—Primero...esperar que no lastime a Corinne, después...ahmm...

—Oh brillante

—Perdón...pero...estoy en blanco**—**mira a su amigo con un semblante asustado**—**por lo general no me quedo sin ideas

—Yo creo que debemos...

Yato es interrumpido por el sonido de un grito desgarrador,los dos chicos salen de su escondite para ver qué había ocurrido y ven a Corinne tirada en el suelo, sangrando, aunque no muy abundantemente. Se sostenía el brazo, parecía que no podía levantarse, Eveline se acerco a ella y se preparaba para asestarle un último golpe.

—¡NO!**—**grita Regulus al ver que iba a golpear a la chica

—No quiero ver**—**Yato se cubre el rostro

Si ponerle atención a los chicos, Eveline tiró el golpe y todo quedo en silencio.

* * *

por fin actualizo xP me tarde mucho :S pero bueno, aqui esta el siguiene capitulo :).

Gracias por leer


End file.
